Happy Halloween
by FacelessNightmare
Summary: Sion comes home with some Halloween candy one night and tries to convince Nezumi to dress up in the spirit of the holiday.  A bit of a drabble I suppose.


When Sion stepped into their "house", he was welcomed by the soft rays of the lamp that were only slightly brighter than the moonlit night outside; faint light hardly able to create his shadow as the rain outside continued to pour. He shook his head like one of Inukashi's dogs, ridding his white locks of tiny water droplets in a mist that breezed every which way. He easily caught the grunt of disapproval as Nezumi scooted down the couch to protect his precious book from the offending drops. "Watch it! These books are paper, you know!"

Sion laughed light-heartedly and shrugged his heavey winter coat off, draping it over the back of a chair. "Nice to see you too." he said, either not hearing or ignoring his friend's scolding comment. He sat on the newly freed seat next to Nezumi, digging through one of his pockets in search of lord knows what. "Do you know what day it is today, Nezumi?"

"Monday."

"Mm, yes, but also wrong."

"The 31st?"

"Yes! And you know what's on the 31st of this month?"

"I really don't care-"

"Halloween~!"

Nezumi groaned irritably and closed his book, losing his concentration in trying to read the words while ignoring the white noise that was Sion's voice. "Yes it is. Why does that matter? We don't have Halloween here since candy can be rather expensive, and you never know if some one's drugged it." The dark-haired teen looked over in time to see his companion produce what seemed to be a handful of hard candies and caramel wrapped in crinkly gold-colored plastic from his pocket. He couldn't help but give the other a quizzical look. "Where...?"

"Inukashi gave them to me! Well, after scaring me half to death that is... She was wearing this really scary monster mask and jumped out at me from behind a door! She can be so mean sometimes." Sion said, seeming unable to decide if he should be more pleased by the gift, or angry about being scared.

Nezumi chuckled and grabbed a mint. "Yes, but she did give you lots of candy, did she not?" Sion nodded in agreement as he picked out a little pink gumball and popped it in his mouth, chewing on it leizurely. "So, No. 6 didn't ban Halloween? That's a surprise."

"Oh, no. They did ban it. The last Halloween was when I was 8, so I don't remember it well, but I think I was dressed up as a cat." Sion said, smiling at the memory of running door to door with a pillowcase constantly getting heavier with candy at each house.

"A cat? That's stupid; cats are so cliche, why not be the Boogy Man or a historical figure?"

"It was not stupid! Besides, I'm sure you would have dressed up as something like that, too, if you did. A pumpkin maybe?"

"Please, like I'd run around dressed up as a giant pumpkin."

"Mm, you're right! You would look much better at a ninja or a vampire!"

"That wasn't my point..."

They each grabbed another candy after Sion had set the lot, a dozen or so, on the table in front of them. Cravat, Hamlet and Moonlit had kidnapped a cherry sucker and were now happily munching away at it somewhere out of sight. "What would you have been if you had dressed up for Halloween?" Sion asked, sitting so his back was facing the armrest and his his face was directed at Nezumi, his legs crossed as he leaned in slightly with genuin interest.

Nezumi scoffed disapprovingly, caramel clenched between his teeth. "I would never bother myself with something so stupid and pointless." he said roughly, resting his elbow on his knee as to prop his chin up in his palm.

"Eh? Come on! Just for fun!"

"No."

"Neeee-zuuu-miiiiiii!" Sion pouted, drawing out each syllable.

"Ug, fine! Just stop whining like a spoiled brat already!" And with that said, Sion gladly shut his mouth to listen. "I guess I would be, I don't know... a rat? It's fitting."

Sion's face beamed, blowing a small bubble with the gum before sucking it back into his mouth. "Then I could be the flower! It makes sense, right?" He clapped his hands together once, leaving them in a position generally reserved for praying as he pressed the sides of his index fingers lightly to his lips in thought. "That would look really cute! When we were 8 I mean!"

Nezumi could feel the headache this would cause already. "Idiot, girls are supposed to be cute on Halloween. Guys need to be scary."

"Inukashi was scary and she's a girl, so I don't think it really matters. Besides, it'd be fun to dress up as our names!"

"Dress up as our names? That doesn't even make sense, you idiot."

"You're Nezumi and I'm Sion; a rat and a flower! It's cute! If only we had known eachother that last Halloween, then I wouldn't have been a cat, since cats and rats don't get along."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious. Besides I already told you that I wouldn't do something so pointless."

"Then you wouldn't get any candy."

"I'm not dressed up now, but I'm still getting candy."

Sion paused to think for a moment. Quickly, just as Nezumi's hand reached out for more sweets, he snatched up all that was left and stuffed them in his pocket. "What the Hell, Sion?" Nezumi snapped, glaring at him in frustration.

"No more until you dress up."

"I am not dressing up just so you'll share the stupid candy; especially not when I can just go out and buy some."

"But it's raining; any shops with sweets wouldn't be open in this weather."

Nezumi shot him a glare before picking up his book again. "I'm not dressing up. That's final." He was mildly aware of Sion's movements for the next few minutes as he read, occationally picking up the sound of things being moved or nearly dropped as the boy moved around the room. If anything broke, it would be a long cold night for Sion out in that rain storm. Eventually, the noises stopped and he assumed the air-head had settled down some where with a book or the mice, and thus could finally direct all his attention to his reading.

However, Nezumi was caught off guard when half an hour later he felt something being placed on his head. "What the-?" The tallest of the pair inquired as his silver eyes looked up irritably at the childish teen before him. "What is this?" He reached a hand up to what was on his head; a headband with what seemed to be rounded material standing up on it. It was easy to tell what Sion had made. Nezumi was about to take the mouse ears off when a pale hand swooped out to hand him something.

"Since you wouldn't dress up for the candy, I decided to do it for you~! Here, your share!" Sion chirped happily, placing the candies in Nezumi's hand.

Nezumi sighed in defeat and took the offering, leaving the headband alone where it rested on his head. "Fine, but if I have to wear these damn ears then you need to wear something, too. Go find some paint."

Sion was quick to find the art supplies in the messy room and Nezumi was even quicker to finish painting his face. Sion, giddy with excitement, rushed over to the mirror and peered at his reflection. "A... cat? But Nezumi-"

"Sometimes cats and rats can get along, right? Now come on, we might as well tell scary stories while we're at it."

Sion beamed and rushed back to Nezumi's side, dragging him into a slightly smothering hug.

"Happy Halloween, you airhead..."

**A/N:**

**I am anything but pleased with how this came out... Oh well, I hoped you enjoyed reading what ever **_**this**_** is.**


End file.
